Whatever Happened to the Heir
by Zanawolf
Summary: They beat their games, their worlds collided. The trolls won...now they are under the rule of Jane Crocker. The trolls and the seven last living humans serve under her, bowing to her every whim, despite wanting to have an actual troll as empress. But hey, what happened to the Heir? He's going to be killed? That doesn't make sense. After Sburb. All 12 beta trolls, and all 8 kids
1. Chapter 1

He was cornered. Even with the knight on their side, he was trying to escape. The three-was it four?-figures were advancing. Maybe if he could slip to the side…

"You are wanted for crimes against the royal court. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He looked up, into the red eyes that he had trusted for so long. "I have nothing to say," he responded before he felt the air around him shift. It had been so long since he had changed that he thought it had been lost to him.

"We'll find you!" The knight shouted. "The witch will track you down! You can never run from your crimes!"

The wind blew across the clearing, the blonde pulling up her orange hood. "We have to let him go at some point .It is not our fault if he escapes us again. We have tried our best."

"She'll not be happy. You know this." The knight turned to the Seer, shaking his head.

"Perhaps you should seek companionship with the other hand selected knight she keeps in court." The Seer remarked. "The heir should have been the realization that you needed in the beginning."

"Look, I don't like the trolls. I don't see how she can even stand working with them." The knight muttered.

"They were our friends before the game ended." The voice was rough, a soft growl underlying her words.

"Yeah, well, screw them. They screwed us over." The knight glanced up. "It's almost time for the sun to rise. We need to get back to her before she grows angry."

The seer nodded, turning to walk down the cobblestone streets. It was dark in the alleyways, the trio not needing lights to find their way back to the castle.

A hooded figure stopped their path when they reached the main passageway. "Who goes there?" A voice demanded, the figure glaring from under their hood.

"You know too well who we are. Just let us pass so we can talk to her. We have information on the heir's escape." The knight pushed his way past the hooded, figure, the seer sighing.

"I am sorry Karkat, but w2e must talk to her. She is angry and we do not have any good news for her. Please, pardon Dave's behavior." She nodded, Karkat's gaze following Dave across the bridge.

"If you see Feferi, tell her I'm getting a group set up tonight .We need to get this over with." Karkat sighed, shifting the weapon in his hands, nerves getting to him.

"If I see her, I'll let her know." The seer promised, following Dave. The witch nodded at Karkat before rejoining the other two, Dave speaking with someone when the witch caught up.

"-dead?" The other inquired.

"Do none of you ever listen? We need to speak to the maid before she flips her shit and yells at us all for delaying the important news of what happened to the heir. God, why does this have to be so hard to get through your thick skull? I said nothing along the lines of anyone being dead." Dave rubbed his head, glaring.

"I'll let her know you're back, but gadzooks, I merely asked if you had managed to capture the heir, even dead."

"You'll always be an idiot." Dave retorted. "Page of hope, my ass. Page of idiocy is more like it. Just see to it that she knows we're back and we have a report to give."

The page watched Dave stalk off, flipping his cape over his shoulder as he did so. "That's one right down mean tempered man right there."

"You would know a lot about that." The Seer retorted. "Dave is dealing with shit and doesn't need to deal or hear more about it from you."

"Ah, come on now Rose, you know I was merely pulling on your leg." The Page offered.

"Jake, I agree with Rose and Dave. You're a complete idiot. I do not understand how the Maid can deal with your shit." The Witch muttered.

"Come on Jade, I thought you might agree." Jake frowned. "I mean, in another universe, I was your grandpa."

"Who was later shot and stuffed." Jade glared, glancing at the clock. "You're wasting time; go tell the maid."

Jake nodded, scurrying off to the Maid's private quarters as Rose and Jade went to find Dave.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He drifted through the air, watching the city settle down for its day rest. Only a few brave trolls dared to stroll through the sun washed streets. He blew up a gust of wind, throwing his scattered body into the castle.

He drifted into the kitchen, reforming his body and taking a deep breath of air. The scents made his mouth water, fresh bread and a nice chunk of cooked meat on the table. He glanced over his shoulder, darting over and scarfing down the food, freezing when he heard a door open before he dispersed into air.

"...again?" One asked. The tones made the boy relax.

"Ugh, John needed to be more careful. The Maid is already trying to figure out if someone was trying to oppose her. I thought you said you save me food." The figures came into the view, the boy smiling as he reformed.

"Hi Karkat! Hi Kanaya! I may have helped myself to the food that was left out. But I didn't think it belonged to anyone."

"Egbert you dumdum." Karkat growled. "That was my food to eat. Why would you eat unattended food ?What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you to go find Gamzee?"

"Well, I was but I couldn't so I decided to snoop around for a bit. This is the last place they would expect me to show up. I just have to stay in wind form when I'm not in complete hiding." John grinned, glancing between Kanaya and Karkat.

"Okay, so why is The Maid so intent on getting you killed or captured?" Kanaya inquired. "There must be some reason that she wants you dead."

John glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head. He disappeared into air when the door opened, Karkat glaring. "We may never know the answer." He grumbled. "I just hope that he goes and finds Gamzee."

"That who goes and finds Gamzee?" A voice demanded, Karkat turning to look at the Maid. Her hair was down, the crown bearing the Crocker symbol on her head holding back the hair. Behind her, two slaves stumbled, connected to each other by a chain attached to their necks.

"That Equius can go find whatever dumpster he's fallen in or died in." Karkat grumbled. "The stupid clown has rot in his think pain and can't remember where he should go most days."

"Doesn't he have a home outside the castle?" The Maid asked.

"He does, I think. I've never seen it though, so I can't be sure it's not just a dumpster he's claimed." Karkat retorted.

"Well, I wish to speak to you upon his return." The Maid went to get food, the chained trolls relaxing.

Karkat watched them, listening to the Maid before she left, taking the trolls with her. "She's worse than Feferi's ancestor. Not much but…" Kanaya shrugged, Karkat sighing.

"Hey, last I heard you were in a matespritship with Feferi. Have you seen her recently?" Karkat asked.

"No, she has not returned to our hive recently. I merely thought she was busy. Perhaps Eridan has seen her lately? They are kismesisses I believe. Since the Condesce had made Sollux part of her ship, Eridan has taken another way of aggravating him." Kanaya cleared her throat, thinking upon the matter.

"Have you heard how Equius is doing on removing him from the ship?" Karkat crossed his arms as a blast of air moved throughout the kitchen.

"He has to work on it behind the maid's back. Last I heard, he hadn't made much progress. And my fear is that he will end up like his dancestor from the game if we were able to remove him. It may be best to just leave him there." Kanaya glanced up, shaking her head. "Let's get some rest. We'll discuss things more this evening."

"Very well, good day. John, go to Gamzee's; he's expecting you." Karkat looked around, the air leaking out a window.


	2. Chapter 2

John knocked on the door of the hive, grimacing when there was a loud crash and a curse. He tapped his foot against the dirt sidewalk, having gotten directions to the place from a rather sweaty troll. He glanced up at the sun's position, knocking on the door once more before it was opened, throwing John off balance and into the troll.

"Hey John bro, how's it going?"

"Your hive smells like something died in here." John complained, slipping into the hive after pulling away from the troll that had helped steady him.

"Probably," Gamzee shrugged. "I don't often be up and coming here. Karbro told me you would be on coming and here you be, late. Hungry?"

"No, I ate earlier. Er, Karkat said you lived in a dumpster? Also the Maid wants to see you all." John mused.

"I'll be heading on over there soon. And nah bro, I ain't got the time to be living in a dumpster. You be making yourself at home while I be heading out." The troll grinned, ambling out of the still open door, not minding the sun.

John wrinkled his nose at the smell of the hive, looking around at the mess. He jumped when he saw a rat, trying to regain his breath after it disappeared. He trudged through the filth that littered the floor, shaking his head. Piles of empty faygo bottles scattered as John tried to find a window, wanting light as well as fresh air.

The hive was one story, only four doors in the small corridor to the right of John, the hall cast itn shadow as John opened each room, finding a small kitchen on the left, next to a bathroom and two bedrooms, almost bare except for a recuperacoon in each room. The place had an eerie feeling, John feeling alone.

GGGGGGGGG

Gamzee ambled through the streets, finding his way to the castle after a bit. He waved to the other knight, pausing. "We be wanted for a meeting?"

"Yeah, I'll walk with you to the place. Did the air return to your hive?" HE asked. "You could probably use a good, fresh breeze or two in there."

"Yeah yeah, it's getting a good breeze or too." Gamzee grinned. "I'm sure the dumpster needs a good cleaning too."

Karkat rolled his eyes, looking away from Gamzee. "Have you seen our rogue, our witch, our maid, or the prince?"

"The prince landed himself in jail." Gamzee shrugged. "Something to do with our maid's disappearance. Have you be hearing anything from the humans about them leaving our world?"

"god, I wish they could leave. That would be the best thing for them to do. I highly doubt that they would leave though .They could start their own world if they really wanted to. I mean, we could run this one and they could have their own but no, Jane is dead set on running this one because she was the heir to the Crocker empire." Karkat fell silent as a figure joined them, the firelight glinting off cracked shades.

"Nepeta shall not be attending the meeting. She is helping Kanaya in the breeding caverns. The mother grub is having complications. They send their regrets. I shall inform them of what transpired between us." Equius was standing, back stiff, as he looked over Gamzee, words aimed at Karkat.

"Very well. The maid will have to understand that we have issues that pop up." Karkat shrugged, Gamzee grinning at Equius. His make up covered the scars but he could tell Equius was staring at them.

"Karkat?"

The voice caused the trio to move, the fourth figure moving closer. The shadows made it hard for Karkat to pick out who it was, orange robes shifting. "After you meet with the Maide, please join Jade and I. We may have found something that you'll need to see."

"Of course Rose," Karkat replied, rubbing his temples. "I'm running late. Meet me in my room later." he turned, picking up the pace.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio arrived at the meetup place, six others-Eridan in chains-sitting already. "You're late,"

"We had to find Gamzee. Proved a harder task than I originally thought it would have bene. Even with Equius's help, the idiot clown was lost." karkat grumbled, Gamzee grinning at the Maid.

"Very well, take your seats. We're still missing three of you." The maid growled.

"My moirail and the sylph are helping a mother grub currently." Equius responded. "As for the witch, I am unsure of where she is."

"Very well, we'll have to start without them then." Jane turned to look at the trolls. "As you know, Her Imperial Condescension made me the heir to the troll empire. I also hear many trolls complain about this. I have to offer an official challenge to Feferi Peixes in a battle to the death. This is what you would have done in the original world of Alternia, is that correct?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Eridan seethed. "But if you had already kill-"

Jane turned on Eridan, eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to accuse your empress of murdering someone in cold blood?"

"No, that's not what I'm sayin'. Even with those rules, we all reached God Tier in the game at some point. You can't kill us that.." Eridan hesitated, unsure if he should continue.

Karkat glared at Eridan, the prince wrapping his cape in his hands. "Are you saying I wouldn't be able to kill her?" Jane asked.

"Not unless it was just or heroic." Vriska said. "Most deaths while fighting for power are neither."

"YOu would be the one to know that. You died after ascending to God Tier, didn't you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, you're point?" Vriska asked.

"So, if I were to kill you again, would you die or live?" Jane asked.

"Depends on your reason. Don't see why I would stay dead honestly." Vriska shrugged.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Jane snapped. "Find your precious troll heir and give her my proposal. If she does not show up in three days, I'm killing her on sight. That will be all." Jane turned, leaving the room in a burst of anger.

Karkat watched her leave, shaking his head. "Let's just go meet Rose. Terezi, have you heard anything? I know she's close to Eridan...Eridan, why are you in chains anyway?"

"I may have pissed off Jane because of what happened. I can't say anything but you need to go speak with Rose. She'd be more free to speak. I'm going back to my cell." He turned, the trolls following after his slow pace out.

Karkat rubbed his head, letting out a sigh as Terezi came over, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Kanaya hasn't heard anything lately. You know she would be the first. Didn't the heir hear anything? I thought that's why they were after him. And Eridan said to talk with Rose. And it seems you ran into her earlier."

"I shall let Kanaya and Nepeta know what has transpired." Equius said, moving to leave.

"I'll go too!" Aradia offered, smiling at Equius. "Besides, I'm sure they don't let males into the breeding caverns."

"Very well," Equius said, leaving with Aradia walking with him, voice fading into the distance.

A moment later, they heard a crash, Aradia appearing before them. "Disaster, blood, death, run while you can! Escape, flee!" The troll winked out, warm maroon blood spraying the room and the trolls around them, one last sentence echoing around the room.

"Don't find Rose!"

Karkat snapped at the group, rushing them through the door, shaken as the group hurried out of the castle, bells ringing in the distance.


End file.
